CASSADINE 1: MASAMUNE
by Aaliyah1fan
Summary: Alternate GH fic. Kristina,Nikolas and Carly Cassadine had the perfect life, until an accident that leads to more prpessing events. Including the discovery of Nikolas by Luke.
1. Cassadine

Disclamer:  I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the one that you have never heard of.  I also do not own the Masamune.  This story is just a figment of my imagination.

Chapter 1:  Cassadines

Cassadine.  The way to live.  An unselected few.  Nikolas Cassadine lived on his family island in Greece.  He was the prince.

  His father, Stavros, had been in prison for the last twenty years for kidnapping Nik's mother, a mother and father he had never met.  Had never know.  And he didn't want to know them.

He, along with Caroline 'Carly' and Kristina, were raised by his Aunt Alexis and Uncle Stefan.  He, Kristina and Carly no longer lived in the Main Palace, instead they lived in the sea side palace.  Stefan and Alexis had kicked them out when they turned eighteen because of their antics.  Still nothing was better.  Few restrictions, unlimited money and anything anyone could ever want.

The island was to large for one family some might say.  If had four palaces, two no one lived.  The other two, Seaside and Main were connected by a bridge and by underground tunnels built in mazes to confuse prisoners and intruders.  

There were also several towers on the island that only birds and servants lived in.  Except for the eastern most tower.  It belonged to his grandmother, Helena Cassadine.  He, Kristina and Carly called her the wicked witch of the east because of all the evil thing he heard she's done.  

He had only met her twice, and it was before her accidents.  From what Nik knew, she battled a lot with Luke Spence, the man who killed his grandfather, Mikkos.  Helena was stabbed in the back with an iron sword called the Masamune (and important family air loom) by his mother, Laura Spencer, fifteen years ago.  The next year, acid was poured into her eyes by Barbara Spencer, Carly's mother.  Helena was paralyzed from the waist down and blind permanently.  Since then, she locked herself in the most eastern tower.

Besides one or two servants the only one she communicates with is Stavros, by having her servants read and write letters to and from him.  Anyway Nik really didn't care about them.

Carly was his Uncle Stefan's daughter that was half Spencer.  His Uncle Stefan had married Barbara Spencer and divorce a year after Carly was born.

Kristina and Alexis were the daughters of Mikkos with Bella (?).  Stefan and Alexis hid Kristina from Helena for three years until Nik was born  A year later Carly was born.

  Stavros has been in prison for the past 20 years. Helena is paralyzed from the waist down as well as blind. Carly is the daughter of the divorced Stefan and Bobbie and lives in Greece with the rest of the Cassadines. Kristina was never separated from Alexis and grew up with the rest of the Cassadines. Stefan is engaged to Chloe. Elizabeth died in the fire, and Lucky is engaged to Gia. Sonny is a close friend of the Cassadines.  Gia lives with him in the penthouse and she and Taggert are his half siblings. 


	2. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 2:  Crime and Punishment

Nikolas, Carly and Kristina sat in front of Stefan looking down nervously.  "You know you shouldn't take the yacht out of harbor without permission from Alexis or I," he said pacing around them and glancing out the window seeing the wreckage they three had caused. 

 Nikolas looked at Kristina, she stood up, "Stefan, we're really, really sorry.  But it was our yacht, so who care if we wrecked it."  

Stefan stopped pacing, "It's not the yacht I'm worried about.  It's the irresponsibility of you three.  You could have been hurt."  

Nikolas nudged his elbow into Carly's side, "I told you it was a bad idea," he whispered.  Carly looked away from her father.  

"Is this true Caroline?  Was this venture your idea?" Stefan asked, standing in front of her with his arms crossed.  

'Traitor' she thought.  She began to cry, "Daddy. I'm so so sorry for disrespecting your authority, I'll never ever do anything like that again." Her crying turned loud and annoying.  

"Shut up, dammit!" Nikolas shouted.  

"Stefan. You know she's faking it right?" Kristina said sitting down beside Nikolas.  

Stefan covered his ears, "Of course I know she's faking.  And I know that it is everyone's fault that was on that yacht.  So this means that I'm going to have to punish you all."  

Nikolas and Kristina shout evil looks at Carly, whose crying was turning into shout sobs.  "You may leave.  But stay close to the estate.  Alexis and I will determine the proper punishment for you."  Nikolas, Kristina and Carly walked out of Stefan's office silently without protest.

After they left the Stefan's office, Carly decided to distance herself from her raging aunt and cousin.  "Carly don't go doing anything stupid!" 

Nikolas called after a whimpering Carly as she left for her room.  

"Don't be mean Nik.  It was our fault, just as much as it was hers." Kristina commented sitting on the couch.  

Nikolas sat down beside her, "That's the most bull, I've ever heard Kris." Kristina slapped him in the face and left in anger.  It was fair, he thought to himself.  Carly, was the troublemaker and the spoiler rotten brat; Kristina was the most congenial person in the world and neither of them ever got into trouble. 

 He didn't either, but Carly deserved to get in trouble.  "As much damage she causes," he said think about the time she accidentally caught the horse stables on fire.  

Carly and Kristina came down stairs and rolled their eyes at the sight of Nikolas.  They walked past him and stood in front of the door to Stefan's office, where he and Alexis had been discussing their punishment.  Nikolas stood up and walked behind them.  

Alexis immediately opened the door with a frightening sweet smile on her face, "Come in guys."  

They walked in and were surprised to she Chloe, Stefan's fiancée.  "Have a seat." He said firmly.  Stefan, Chloe and Alexis had fixed grins on their faces.  

"This is creepy," Nikolas whispered to Kristina.  

"This must be a really, really bad punishment if you'll are smiling," Carly blurted.  

"Actually, this wouldn't be a punishment for most teens your age.  It would be more like a responsibility," Alexis said walking around them.  

"Alexis and I were about to send the three of you to separate boarding schools, but Chloe suggested a much better alternative." Stefan said.  "Chloe thought it would be a good idea if you guys learned responsibility.  So tonight, you'll leave for Port Charles, New York.  There you will live at Wyndamere. You will be there for three months.  You will also each get a different job.  If you a fired or do poorly, you'll will remain there until we feel it necessary that you return."

Silence.  Nikolas, Carly and Kristina just sat there in awe.

"I suggest you get packed." Stefan said grinning evilly. 


	3. Bye-Bye-Bye

Chapter 3:  Bye-Bye-Bye

Nikolas was in his room packing his suitcases.  Damn Carly, he thought as he walked out on to the balcony that overlooked the sea.  She'd always caused trouble for he and Kristina; Stefan could never punish her without punishing everyone else.  He heard a faint knock on his door; he came back into his room and opened it. 

"May I come in?" his Uncle Stefan asked.  Nikolas nodded.  Stefan entered carrying a long silver box.

"Nikolas, you know I only punished you because your were a part of the guilty party.  And you need to learn that sometimes the witness is just as guilty as the criminal, it's not fair but that's how the world is."  Stefan held up the silver box.

Nikolas took it trembling, there is something strange about it, he thought.  "What.  Is this some sort of bribe or something?"

Stefan stood up and began pacing around the room.  "No it is just something that I wanted you to have.  In this family it is a symbol of courage, loyalty, strength and responsibility.  I don't want you to open it until you get to Wyndamere in Port Charles.  And don't show Carly."

"So what is it?" Nikolas tossed it on his bed.

"You'll see.  But I just wanted you to know that this isn't so much a punishment as it is a lesson." Stefan said.

"What's the difference?" Nikolas questioned.  

"Well Nikolas, you need to learn about life outside of this seemingly perfect world that you, Caroline and Kristina have grown up in." he circled Nik slowly, "Which is why I am placing you in charge of them and yourself-,"

Nikolas cut him off, "Well Uncle thanks for the gift and the responsibility, but I would like to finish packing and say good bye to everyone before we leave tonight."

Stefan nodded, "I understand." And then left Nikolas alone.

"It's not a punishment, its responsibility," Nik mocked after Stefan had left.  He went back out to the balcony, "Dammit!" he shouted.

"You know Stefan, I don't know if this is a good idea after all.  I like sending them to be on their own for a while, but sending them to Port Charles.  What if Luke is still himself and what if he finds out about Nikolas and Carly, that they are really the children of Barbara and Laura?  I know neither of them told Luke that they had Cassadine offspring."  

Stefan sat at his desk, "Calm down Alexis.  I have everything figured out.  I had Chloe call Michael Corinthos, he has agreed to place bodyguards in and around Wyndamere as well as tail them when they are not on Spoons Island."  

"What!?!  They'll go crazy if someone had to follow them around everywhere.  Not to mention they work for Sonny."  Alexis began to hyperventilate.  

Stefan began to chuckle, "Breath slowly darling sister.  Anyway they won't have to know, I am also sending tall, dark and sexy."

Alexis smiled, "I thought I was staying here."

Stefan laughed loudly, causing Alexis to frown, "I'm mean the other tall, dark and sexy woman on this island, Mercedes."

Alexis sat up from the couch, "Does Chloe know you think that your assist is TD&S?"

He chuckled, "Of course, she also knows that I think she's short, bright and beautiful."

 "Carly, Kristina and Nikolas.  On a plane.  In a new place.  Okay Steffy, I think you've lost your mind."  Then she left.

After Alexis left, Chloe entered.  "Darling, do you think they will be safe if I send them to Port Charles now?" he asked his future wife.  

She glided over and sat on his lap, "Of course, and Sonny wouldn't let anyone hurt people that meant a lot to his Lexy.  Hmm, I wonder what he ever saw in Alexis in the first place."

"You were jealous of their love back then weren't you?" he said asked.

She stood up, looking at Stefan sadly, "Yes.  But I was young back then.  He wanted to know if Alexis would be coming."  She sat on the couch and started to cry softly.

Stefan walked over and sat down beside her, "You did the right thing by breaking them up, even though it was for your own selfish reasons.  But I promise you, nothing will be the same after this trip to Port Charles."

Nikolas waited outside for Kristina and Carly, he had calmed down and decided not to upset with her anymore.  His uncle was right, they needed to be out on their own for a little bit.  It wasn't going to be all bad.  Maybe he would meet someone.  Or maybe not he thought after his unsuccessful relationship with Mercedes.  They finally came outside, frowning, Carly was bawling loudly.

"It isn't going to work you bitch!" Kristina shouted hurrying away from Carly.

"Kristina!  What has gotten into you?" Alexis called after her.

Kristina's face turned red, "I thought you weren't going." She said shocked to see that her older sister had heard her.

"Well, yeah, we'll only be there for two days.  Stefan and I, are going to help you get settled.  Anyway there is someone I'm hoping to run into."

Carly stopped crying, "Daddy is the biggest asshole I've ever know.  I mean where the hell does he get off putting a wimp like Nikolas in charge?" she babbled unaware her father was standing right behind her.

"I'm glad to know you think so highly of me daughter.  I'll also be sure to let the wimp called Nikolas that you shouldn't be let off the island  while you're in Port Charles."

Kristina came up and slapped Carly on the shoulder, "Hah!"

"Even though I find all of this conversing interesting, it is time for everyone to get on the damn plane!" Mercedes shouted from nowhere.

Nikolas stopped, even though they lived on the same island and she lived in the Main palace with Stefan and Alexis, he hardly ever saw his ex girlfriend.  Nikolas stopped Stefan, "Uncle, Mercy isn't going with us, is she?"

Stefan turned and saw a nervous Nikolas, "Of course, I thought you were past all of that nonsense.  Anyway Mercy is just going to keep trouble away from you, Caroline and Kristina."

Nikolas nervously boarded the private jet after his uncle, next stop Port Charles USA.


	4. Port Charles

Chapter 4:  Port Charles

Gia waited downstairs for her half brother, Sonny, to come down.  "Hurry up Michael!" she shouted impatiently pacing back and forth.  They were going to the airport to pick up close friends of Sonny and Marcus.  She had moved in with Sonny a few months ago because her other brother, Marcus had kicked her out.  Sonny and Marcus are getting along a lot better than they used to.  

Sonny finally emerged from the top of the stairs.  "So Gia, have you ever met royalty before?" he asked putting on his leather coat.

Gia looked down at her leather pants and turtleneck.  She rolled her eyes, "Why are you dressed so spiffy?  Do you expect me to wear jewels and a long, flowing, fluffy dress?  No one, except Lucky is worth that much work."  

He laughed, "You're one in a million baby girl.  Now come on, we don't want to be beheaded for being late to pick up the royal family."

Sonny and Gia sat across from each other on benches that were in front of the gate that the Cassadines were supposed to come through.  "So, tell me about the Cassadines." Said a half sleep Gia.

Sonny sat up, "Well the deceased patriarch of the family froze Port Charles along time ago."

Gia sat up attentively, "Wow!"

"They live on an island in Greece.  They are sworn enemies of the Spencer's too!  In fact it was Helena Cassadine that kidnapped Laura all those years ago."  

Gia shot up from the chair, "Dammit Sonny!  Do you not remember that I am engaged to Lucky Spencer, and you're telling me I'm about to converse with his families worst enemies?"  Gia started pacing around Sonny swearing at him.

Sonny could see his sister was purely upset.  He wasn't to keen on her marrying Lucky Spencer, especially since he and Taggert were close friends of the Cassadines.  "There's something else too.  Laura has a son she's never told anyone, I only know because Stefan Cassadine tells me everything."

  Gia started to breathe quickly, "What!  Why are you telling me this Sonny?  I know you don't like Lucky, but has he ever done to you?"  Gia sat down beside Sonny and started pouting.

He sighed, "I'm only telling you this so you can keep Lucky away from them, that is if you want to avoid a massacre."

"Okay but how, what am I supposed to do?"  She asked intently.

"I told Stefan that you would work at Wyndamere, for their benefit.  Luke will find out that the Cassadines are back, but he doesn't have to know about Nikolas."

"Okay.  But they aren't dangerous, are they?"

"Not since the last time I checked." Sonny said smiling.

It was dark, and cold.  Nikolas sat up from the seat he had been asleep in almost since they left Greece.  He could hear Carly start her dramatic protest, along with her crying.  He could also hear Kristina singing something by a guy called Eddie Mane.  She was also the optimist, Carly was the pessimist and he was in between.

"Okay everyone off!" shouted the Romanian pilot.

"Don't tell us to get off, we are paying you a bundle of money.  Not to mention that this is our private jet." Carly nagged at the cocky pilot.

Kristina, still singing danced off the jet, "Lets go guys, a whole new world is waiting for us just outside this plane!"

"Thank you for the enthusiasm Kris, but I really don't want to be in a whole new world."  Nikolas said, standing up.

"Ahh.  Poor lil Nicky.  Are you afraid?" Mercy taunted him.

"Mercedes, I don't think he needs your taunts right now." Stefan commanded.  She stopped immediately and followed Carly off the jet.

"Welcome to Port Charles Nikolas, a new world awaits you." Stefan said walking off the jet.

"Eww. I hate Port Charles already." Carly clutched Nikolas' arm.  "Nikolas look at all of the strange people. I think Kristina will be able to fit in here well."

Nikolas jerked his arm away from Carly, "Shut up. Kris is mad at you, * I * am mad at you, so leave me alone."

Kristina had entered the airport first.  Nikolas couldn't see why Kristina wanted to have new experiences.  He and Carly liked living in isolation, being waited on hand and foot with no responsibilities; Kristina on the other hand liked to travel, but she could never go any where alone.

Stefan stopped in front of a well dressed man.  Nikolas immediately knew it was Micheal Corinthos.  Stefan and Alexis had talked about him a lot years ago, but they hadn't said much about him lately.

"Ahh, Micheal Corinthos.  It's good to see you again old friend." Stefan shook Sonny's hand.  "This is Nikolas, Kristina and Caroline."  Kristina and Nikolas shook his hand, Carly was a little more hesitant.

"Please call me Sonny, it's nice to meet all of you."  He pulled Gia out of her seat, "This is my sister Gia."

Kristina and Carly shook her hands, but Nikolas this time was the hesitant one.  Gia was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  His eyes locked with hers as they slowly shook hands.  

"Hello everyone.  It's very nice to meet you all."  Gia smiled.

Alexis came from behind everyone.  Sonny grinned, "Lexy!" he shouted and hugged her.  "Okay everyone, lets get out of this crowded airport and to Wyndamere.

"This place is way bigger than it looks from the pier."  Gia said walking into Wyndamere.  

"Uuh are you kidding.  This place is so trashy!" Carly shouted

"Just like you, huh?" Kristina said seriously.  "So Gia is it true? Does Eddie Maine really live in Port Charles?"

Gia nodded, "Yeah he's one of my bosses.  I work as his publicity assistant at his record label L&B."

Nikolas walked up behind her, "Your brother says that you're a model also."

Gia blushed.

"Oh shit!  I've always wanted to be a model.  Where do you work at, who is your boss?"  Carly demanded.

"I work for Laura Spencer at Deception."  She said, then suddenly remember what Sonny had told him about Nikolas, luckily he had already left the room.

Carly got silent suddenly "Spencer," she whispered, "You know Laura Spencer."  Carly's eyes got teary.  "Can we talk somewhere alone?"

Gia nodded and followed Carly to a closed study.

"I am really sorry, Sonny told me about Nikolas."  Gia said soothingly.

"Fuck Nikolas.  This is about me!"  Carly sat down at a desk.  "Do you know Barbara Spencer, I think she's Laura's sister-in-law?"  

Barbara!  Why did Carly want to know about Barbara?  "Yes I know Bobbie.  Why is there something you want to know?"

Carly had stopped crying, "Just that were can I find her?"

Gia didn't want to give out any information about the family she was marrying into to the family that had terrorized them her decades.  But she knew Bobbie could handle someone like Carly Cassadine.  "She works at the local hospital, owned by your family.  I'm going there tomorrow, would you like to come?"

She nodded, "Nikolas and Kristina are coming too."  

"No Carly that isn't a good idea."

Carly's face turned red, "You, Gia whatever, are telling me Princess Caroline Cassadine what to do?  If we were in Greece I would have you thrown into one of the labyrinths.  Unfortunately that kind of stuff is illegal in the United States."  

Gia was really scared now, a labyrinth?  It's not illegal to imprison someone like that in Greece. "I am so so sorry Carly."

Carly looked down on her pitifully, "That's okay, you can leave now."

Nikolas sat in his new room flipping through American magazines.  He had found three pictures of Gia out of the four magazines he had already looked through.  He ripped out another picture.  It was love at first sight for him.  Unfortunately, she was engaged to someone named Lucky.  "Yeah, he's lucky now, but wait until I take Gia from him.  Then who'll be lucky then?

He set down the pictures of the model.  The case Uncle Stefan had given him set on the floor.  "I wonder what it is.  He reached for it.  The silver of the case was icy and cold.  "Did Stefan give me ice?" he said to himself as he opened the box.  A blinding tint filled his eyes.  

The masamune.

The sword that was more than a century old, passed down in his family.  HE had it now.  HE could have anything, even Gia.


	5. Almost Encounters

Chapter 5: An Almost Encounter

"Nikolas, I know I acted like a jerk before, but come on, you can't really stay mad at me forever now can you?"  Carly pleaded, to her cousin.

He was tired of hearing Carly whine, "Caroline, you've been crying and complaining ever since you crashed the yacht into the pier.  That's all I've heard from you, I'll go with you if you promise me two things."

Carly nodded.

"One, if I hear so much as a whimper from you, you have go live somewhere else, like a hotel of something.  And two, you have to promise me that we get to look for my mother too."  

"No Nikolas, I want this to be my moment, with my mother.  How can I have that if you're bugging her for information about your mother.  I thought you didn't want to know your mother!"  Carly was obviously annoyed.

"Fine, but you'll be breaking both of your promises."  It was true, he never really wanted to meet either of his parents.  But now that he was in the same town as his own mother, he had to know her.

"I know something.  You know that modeling girl, Gia, she works for your mother.  And she's engaged to her son."  Carly said trying to dissuade him.      

Dammit!  His mother obviously didn't have any style, what the hell kind of name is Lucky?  Oh well, even though he could still steal Gia, even from his half brother.

"Fine, lets go get Kristina and wait for Gia."

Carly's face reddened, "I don't wait for Gia, I wait for no one!" she shouted.

Nikolas nodded, "Yeah fine, but do you know how to get to the hospital," he said coolly.

She frowned, "Well no."

"Wow!  I absolutely love this weather!!!" Kristina shrieked as the walked towards the hospital.

"Shut up!" Carly and Nikolas shouted in unison.

The wind was blowing snow all into their faces, actually it was more of a sleet, than snow.  Everyone, minus Kristina, was clutching the coat, head down as the entered the hospital.

"How quaint." Carly piped shaking snow off of herself.

Kristina rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you've ever been to a hospital before Caroline."

Kristina had a point, none of them had ever been to a hospital, they always had doctors and nurse around the island whenever they were needed.

"None of you have ever been to a hospital?" Gia questioned, wow, this family was bizarre.

"Nope.  We had our medical people on the island whenever we needed them." Kristina returned.

The walked through the hospital Gia spotted Bobbie talking to Scott Baldwin, her fiancée.  

"You may leave us now.  You will be compensated for of course, just state your fee to Nikolas."  Carly said catching sight of Bobbie out of the corner of her eye.

Ooh no! What had she done?  She led three complete strangers to one of friends.  An enemy of theirs.  Luke, who didn't like her in the first place, would hate her.  

Just then Laura walked in from the elevator, with Lucky following her.  By then Gia had managed to distance herself from the Cassadines.  What would Lucky say if he found out she was working with people his family hated?  "Laura!  Hi how are you?"

Laura's bright face shone as Lucky rushed to kiss Gia.  "Oh I so happy that you're going to be part of this family.  I cannot wait!"  Laura piped as she looked on at Lucky.

At that instant Nikolas had turned around and saw his mother, and Gia in the arms of Lucky.  He wasn't any competion to him, he thought.  He turned back around to watch Carly gawk over her mother from afar.  "Carl, my mothers right behind us." He said blandly.

Carly spun around, "Oh this is to good all we need now is Lucas Lorenzo Spencer and we can have a party!" She quoted evilly. 

Caroline was right, they had seen their mothers, but it wasn't right to approach them now, they had to wait for something big.

"I've got it!  We'll send an anonymous invited to the Spencers to Wyndamere for a special celebration in honor of… the hospital.  And when they get there we'll announce the news to them."  Kristina said surprising Carly and Nikolas.

"I thought you didn't like to plot evil." Nikolas commented loving her plan.

She shrugged, "You're right."

"Ah look, Wyndamere, we haven't been here in ages.  Not since those rotten Cassadines were last here."  Luke said strolling casually into the castle, with his wife and daughter beside him.  His son was following him with his fiancée Gia Campbell.  "She's been awfully quiet, think she's plotting our downfall?"  Luke said sarcastically.

Laura slapped his arm, "Luke she's probably just nervous.  Lucky probably told her all about this place and the Cassadines."  She smiled adoringly at her husband.

They spotted Bobbie, Scott and Lucas on the other side of the room.  "Hey where is everybody?" Luke asked.  "We aren't even early, we're fashionably late."

He was right, this was supposed to be a celebration in honor of the hospital, well then, where are the Quartermaines, where was Melissa and all the other nurses, Tony Jones?  He had a feeling, Cassadines, "This ain't right everyone, we need to get outta here!" 

Everyone followed him to the door.  It wouldn't budge, the lights slammed off.

Darkness.

Silence.

Nikolas hugged Kristina, Carly, Alexis and Stefan.  Finally, revenge on Luke Spencer.  Finally he would meet his mother.

"Nikolas, I need to talk to you before the perforce begins." Stefan called.

Nikolas walked to the corner where Stefan was standing in.  "Yes Uncle."

"Did you open, the box?"

"Yes Uncle and-…"

"Did you see it?  The power, anything and anyone you want?  Did you touch it, did you touch the Masamune?"

Nikolas nodded.

"The sword is legendary, and it has the power to control anyone.  Blood.  Whoever's blood it touches gives you, and only you the power over that person.  Do you know what to do?"

Nikolas nodded, "I understand Uncle Stefan."

"Well then nephew, let the show begin."


	6. Tragedy

Chapter 6: Tragedy

"Luke, Laura, Barbara…" a deep, raspy voice whispered repeatedly.

Laura and Barbara clutched Luke's arm.  "What was that?" they asked in unison.  The lights were still turned off.  But suddenly, one by one the lights came on.

Gia knew something was going to happen, she hung onto Lucky as tightly as possible, but her efforts were not rewarded.  It was still dark in most of the room and no could see anyone else.  She felt her hand being pulled away from Lucky.  Someone was trying to take her, she couldn't scream, she fought to no reprival.

Lucky, everyone she was gone.  She was shoved into a room, her head was pushed into water, a needle pierced her skin.  She fell dizzily to a bed.  She was alone, she was unconscious.

All the lights were on, "I everyone okay?" Luke called out picking up LuLu and grabbing Lucas's hand.

"No." Lucky said.

"What's wrong cowboy?"

"Gia, she's not here.  She's gone.  This, this all the work of a Cassadine."

"Wrong!" an unfamiliar female voice shot from the darkness across the room.

 "This is the work of many Cassadines.  None whom you've never met before."  The voice was revealed as a young, blonde woman emerged from the dark shadows, with a young man and another young woman by her side, none were recognizable.

"Is this some sort of game?" Luke shouted.  Clutching LuLu and Lucas even tighter.

"No," the young man said.

"Where's Gia?" Lucky said tight lipped clutching his fist.

"Don't know, don't care.  I fact, it was her who helped us find you guys at the hospital the other."  The blonde woman said.

"Gia, she would, she would never help Cassadines!" declared Lucky stepping closer to the three.

"Why are we talking about Gia?!  She's not a princess, I am." The blonde woman said more impatiently.

"You are all gathered here today to get into the open a secret, actually there are two secrets." The red haired woman said.

Laura and Bobbie eyed each other gulping simultaneously, Nikolas observed, he knew that they knew what was coming.

"I am Kristina Cassadine, daughter of Mikkos and Kristen, sister of Stefan and Alexis." She said with dignity. "But I not the secret."

Luke knew it could only get worse as they went down the line of the Cassadines.

The blond woman stepped forward, "I am Caroline Cassadine, daughter of Stefan and Barbara Spencer." She announced.

Everyone turned to Bobbie, frozen with astonishment, Luke and Scott stared at her in disbelief.  Laura knew she was next, the most terrible thing that could happen to her happy family.

"And I and Nikolas Cassadine, son of Stavros," he paused and turned Laura, "Son of Stavros and Laura Spencer."

The room went dark.  

The Cassadines made their exit, unbeknown to the Spencers.  The plan was in motion.  They would do what it was their destiny to do, they would destroy the Spencers, at last.

Gia woke up to sunlight pouring into a room from an open window.  Where was she?  She stood up and walked to the window, the ocean.  She saw a white beach, clear water, she saw the ocean.  She then realized she was in hell.  She fell to the floor, and began crying and screaming.

"Lucky, Lucky!" she lay on the floor her hands in her face.  

She knew, she knew the truth, she would never see Lucky again.

 What did you think?

I won't continue unless I get enough reviews.


End file.
